Never Expected This
by The Predatory Wasp
Summary: First Fanfic. Leah and Jacob were in a relationship but now Leah imprinted. It's basically just what happens around that time. SM owns everyone except Banner, Tim, and Samantha.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, first fanfic. Please, tell me if it's really bad?**

**Disclaimer: The wonder Stephanie Meyer owns everyone but, the lovely Banner Malone.**

I told him I would be there.

He said he didn't want to hurt me.

I told him he wouldn't because I was expecting it. I admit at the time, that was a half-truth. I knew that if Jacob and I ever got together it would be temporary. And that heartbreak would find me once again.

I never expected this.

*Flashback*

_I was running to the Cullens house. Jake had said that there was a new vamp in town and I need to get his scent. Great._

_I walked in the front door. _

_He took my breath away._

_I all I could see was this beautiful…..vampire?_

_No. No. No. No. This cannot be happening. But before I could do anything he had my hand in mine and was me leading upstairs._

*End Flashback*

I remember what he said once we reached one of the leeches bedrooms.

"Why do I feel like gravity moved when I saw you? Why do I want to smash my lips to yours?"

The thought made me chuckle. And now, Banner was my fiancé. I would soon be Mrs. Leah Sue Clearwater Malone.

And of course he looked like the _others._ Pale skin and golden eyes and what-not. Outrageously beautiful. He had gorgeous dark brown locks that were almost to his shoulders. He was tall and lanky but, still very muscular. Oh, those muscles…

Leah. Stop, you sound like a friggen' over-obsessed fangirl or something.

But the oddest part if all of this was that Jacob was actually heartbroken. No, not the way I was when Sam left or him when Bella got married but that I'm-going-to-miss-spending-time-with-you heartbroken. Like, he lost his best friend. But, maybe that how he thought of the situation.

Yeah, he still had Ness, but he was in pain. We never thought we would breakup this way. But I say breakup with loose terms. We never did anything… physical. Just a kiss here, an embrace there. It was more of a filler relationship.

It was nice. _Was. _Now, I have Banner.

I smiled at the thought.

Pretty much everyone, the vamps and the wolves, wanted to know how this could happen. How could I imprint? On a vampire, no less.

Carlisle had a theory. Maybe the wolf genes ended with me. Maybe I imprinted for companionship now. I was skeptical, but I really didn't care.

I was on my way to the Cullens. It was for the rehearsal dinner. Alice had insisted we have the wedding at their house. But I said i wanted it at First Beach. So instead we had to have the rehearsal dinner ther and go to some island that they owned for the honeymoon.

You really can't deny her. She may be a bloodsucker, but she can put on a guilt trip as well as anyone can.

I pulled up into the Cullens long twisting drive. And there he was. Ready for me to be in his arms.

Like he always would be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacooobbbbb, really?"

Me and Jake were walking home from my "wolf party." The idiots all decided that a bachelorette party with the vamps wasn't enough torture. Not the vamp part, but I don't... do lace and frills, but apparently Alice and Rosalie think I do. Fortunately, Bella gave me a toaster. She said "I know this seems like a bad gift, but you won't need any lingerie with Alice and Rose's frequent shopping trips..."

When I got to Jake's house the guys, being the immature pigs that they are, immediately looked through the bags and took the underwear and started to prance around with it. Needless to say, I was uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as Sam.

Jacobs response brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, really."

"Uhg!" I turned around to face him. "There's nothing you can do to change it! He's my imprint!"

"I know! It's just… I'm gonna miss you."

I sighed. "It's not like I'm dying! We'll still talk in wolf form. And for all we know I'll be living you with and your leech family."

I rolled my eyes. That possibility was actually a good one. Banner really got along with all the guys, and now that I don't hate them anymore Esme wanted to build us a cottage a little ways away from Bellas and Edwards.

He didn't say anything for a minute so I figured he was done. I turned around and started walking back home. But then I heard him.

"You know, sometimes… I wish neither of us had imprinted."

I stopped walking.

That broke my heart. I didn't know he was really _in love_ with me. I knew I _was _because I'm an idiot like that. But him? This surprised me because I _knew_, _I knew_ what he was going through. I _had _gone through it. But this time I was the one who _caused_ it. Great.

I ran back to him and encircled him in my arms. He did the same to me.

"I'm _so _sorry, Jake. But…" I looked up at him. "But it's not like we can just move away and forget our imprints!"

He broke away.

"But we can! We can Leah! If we run far enough away, I bet we can!" He yelled.

"Really? Your gonna give _her_ up just like that!? And what about Bella? Hmm? Hell, even you and the mind-reader are BFFs now! What're you gonna do about them?!"

He sighed, looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your right." His hand left his face and went limply to his side. He looked at me with sad eyes and said "I just wish life was simple, without any supernatural crap. Not Leah the girly wolf or Jacob the boy who always falls in love, but just Leah and Jacob."

"Yeah well, this isn't a fairy tale. It's a Horror film; monsters included."

And I walked away. It was my wedding day tomorrow and I sure didn't need red eyes in the morning. But, I couldn't hold myself back.

I ran back to him and kissed him.

Because I never could again.

Because he needed it.

Because_ I_ needed it.

We needed this closure.

I broke away and looked into his deep brown eyes. I felt like I could say so much but all I got out was "I'm sorry!" and I ran away.

**A/N: So, this was for xAmyBlackx. There will be another chapter soon. And that will be the wedding. Ps, I hope this wasn't really bad. If it was… I'm sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice… You have completely out done yourself."

I stared at my self in awe. I was gorgeous. My dress was a ivory full-length Guipure lace bridal gown with hand beaded inset waistband and straps and a slight train. Or at least that's what Alice said it was. My hair was pulled back into a bun with two flowers in it. My makeup was just some gold shimmer on my eye lids, mascara, and some lip gloss. And I was barefoot.

"Yeah, I usually do." She replied smugly. "Now, I just want you to sit there and relax while I go get everything else ready."

"See you," I mumbled knowing she could still hear as well if I had said it normally.

All the vampires would be there. Ever since Nessie was born the treaty was pretty much void. And Carlisle had actually gotten a license to marry Banner and myself. He said it was about time what with Rose and Emmett getting married once every 15 years.

My bridesmaids Rose, Emily, and Kim were wearing strapless gowns in espresso brown with a latte brown sash. I decided to have Nessie and Claire be my flower girls. Both of their dresses were also espresso but Ness' had a lace sash and Claire had a little belt with a diamond on it. Banner had chosen Emmett, Jasper and Edward for his groomsmen. They were wearing simple black suits with loosened espresso ties. I had yet to see what Alice and the girls had done with the beach.

I was so happy at this moment. My eyes hadn't been red this morning, I actually woke up on time, and nothing had gone wrong…yet. I didn't have a feeling or anything, but really? A wedding with vampires and werewolves? With love triangles and imprinting thrown in? Something is bound to happen.

"Leah!" My mother called when she walking in the tent.

"Hi mom."

"It's almost time! Are you excited? Yes, of course you are! Stand up! Let me see you!"

I stood up and twirled. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Oh honey! You are ravishing!"

"Ehem… Am I interrupting anything?" asked Charlie as he walked with Alice.

"No, no, honey. Come right in." My mother answered, "Ok, well I'll see out there darling! Love you!" she said as she lightly embraced me and slipped out the door.

"Ok, Esme is about to start playing! Let me check your face!" exclaimed Alice.

I smiled wider at her enthusiasm. She really loved parties.

She looked me up and down and smiled. "You're ready! See you out there!" she said with a smile and hugged me then danced her way out the door.

I turned toward a nervous Charlie.

"Uuhhum, Leah? I just, uh, wanted to let you know that I'm, uh really happy you've accepted me as a...a father of sorts and that you wanted me to walk me down the isle and-"

I knew it was hard for him to express his feelings so I quickly embraced him before he could finish.

"Oh,_ dad, _I understand." I really did. After my dad Harry died I… I was really messed up. Like, more than before. I really am glad he was there to help me. Even before I imprinted when scary Leah, as the guys put it, was still thriving. I truly loved him. I pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Thanks. For everything. Really. I love you, dad."

He smiled a crinkly eyed smiled and said "Yeah, you better get used to calling me that! It won't be long till it's for real..."

"Really? You asked my mom to marry you?!"

"Yeah, well since all this was going on I figured 'why not?'"

I hugged him again and said "I'm so happy for you guys! I-"

"You guys stop being saps and get out here! Banner is starting to think you bailed Leah!" Emmett had his head poked in between the flaps of the tent with a big grin on his face.

"Alright, alright, were ready!" I laughed and shooed him out.

The wedding march started and I looked at Charlie.

"Alright kid, here we go." He said as he led me out the door.

The area was beautiful. The chairs were covered in white fabric with brown sheer bows around them and flower garlands strung across them. At the front there was a circle of flowers with two tiki torches. Carlisle was there in the middle with all the girls and guys on the sides.

And there was Banner… He was stunning. I mean he always was, but he was just particularly breath taking.

We made it the end of the aisle and Charlie kissed my cheek and placed my hand into Banners.

I looked at Banner then Carlisle with a smile plastered on my face.

As Carlisle started the usual blabber I took the time to look around. Sam was missing… Huh, interesting. Edward and Alice were smiling but had a nervous tint in their eyes.

"And do you Leah," Carlisle said. I looked at him. But before he could finish, a tortured howl ripped through the air.

Shit.

**A/N: Alright so, this was a tad longer. And a cliff hanger! woo! Ha, don't hate me! :)**** Alright so the links for the stuff;**

**Leah's dress; http://www . dessy . com/dresses/wedding/1019/**

**Leah's hair; ****http://www**** . hairstylesdesign . com/gallery/wedding_hairstyles_3454 . php**

**Tuxes; ****http://www**** . dessy . com/tuxedos/black/?color=espresso&colorid=15#CategoryList=6&catid=4&displaytype=GridMedium&colorfamilylist=11&activePage=3&rpp=9&SortOrder=Accessories (the little pocket thing should be palomino)**

**Bridesmaids' dresses; ****http://www**** . dessy . com/dresses/bridesmaid/6553/?color=espresso&colorid=15#attributeMask=32769&catid=1&colorlist=15&displaytype=GridMedium&activePage=1&rpp=9&SortOrder=Default**

**Claries dress; ****http://www**** . dessy . com/dresses/flowergirl/fl4001/?color=espresso&colorid=15**

**Nessies dress; ****http://www**** . dessy . com/dresses/flowergirl/fl4007/?color=espresso&colorid=15**

**Beach area; ****http://www**** . alohaislandweddings . com/images/my%20beach%20wedding% (the bows were brown and the flowers were… not pink just some other flowers.)**

**Also, everyone in the wedding party was bearfoot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Before I could even comprehend what was going on the clearing had 18 wolves and 20 vampires in it all on red alert.

_Le…ah…_ Sams broken thought called out my name.

_Sam?_

_What's wrong?_

_What is it Sam?_

_Sam?! _The packs frantic thoughts called out to Sam.

Through Sams eyes we could see a vampire. She looked didn't look lethal, but I knew looks didn't really matter when you were a vampire. She had bright red ruby eyes, wavy blonde hair the length of her back, and evil look on her face.

_She... She says she… wants B-banner…_

Banner? Why? Why does she want banner!? The wolves all looked at Edward and everyone followed their lead.

"Banner? Do you know anyone with long blonde hair and that isn't a.. vegetarian?" asked Edward. His words made me realize there were humans here. Great. Just another thing to worry about.

Banner looked panicked. "Um, yeah."

"Well, it looks like she's here for you…" Edward continued.

The group looked worried.

_So? Edward what the hell are we going to do now!? _I asked in my mind. I was tired of this pointless banter.

"Banner does she have gifts?" Edward questioned.

"She is telepathic." Banner said with a look on his face that implied pain.

Crap.

Edward turned toward Carlisle as did we. "Well, we will _try_ to solve this peacefully. The younger members of the pack, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar should stay here to watch the rest of the guests. Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Banner, Leah, and I will go straight towards her, while the rest circles her from behind. We don't want her knowing we have more fighters but with her ability this might get rough depending on how practiced she is," said Carlisle.

We didn't waste any time. My group was there in seconds flat.

_Sam, calm down were right here. And we know about her power, _Jacob said.

Sam whimpered and it didn't go unnoticed by the she-vamp.

"Oh, you think your _friends_ are going to come help? Please, they know a stinking 'shape-shifter' is not worth it." Her voice was insanely whiney.

I growled. Jasper sent a wave of calm through the area. I gave him a thankful look. Me being overly aggressive would not help this situation.

We stepped into the little area where Sam and the girl was. Sam… He looked bad. And I felt bad too. What if this was my fault? Sam broke my heart, but I'm over it. Even if I wasn't I would wish this on anyone.

She hissed when she saw us. "Who are _you?"_

"We are here for the wolf. I see that you have already caused too much damage for a peaceful visit, so I am going to have to ask you leave." Carlisle calmly explained.

"Right, well I would be happy to leave as long as _he_," she pointed to Banner, "comes with me then that will be just perfect."

I snarled. _Leah! Chill!_ Jacob commanded.

_Sorry, oh great alpha, but how would you feel if some man-whore flew through and demanded Nessie to come with him? Hmm?_

He growled back in return. Edward shot us a look.

Right, calm.

"Well, I'm sorry Samantha," Banner sneered her name, "but I have found a liking to my new existence with out you. So I ask that you please leave."

"Why so you can go off with your little lap dog over there?!" she shot me an infuriating look, "You know and _I_ know the only reason you stayed here so long was to make me jealous because I contemplated changing that one little human because I thought he was cute!"

"No! No, Samantha!" roared Banner. "We both know that not what this was about! You feed on humans! I feed on animals! I could not be ok with that! And the fact you are completely obsessed with me and I can't stand you was bound to get in the way! I was only your companion for so long because I felt bad for you! I wanted you to change that human so he could get you off my back!" We were all silenced in shock. Banner was usually very quiet; this was very out of character for him.

"You're… you're in denial! I know it!" she screamed.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not. You interrupted my wedding today. Now, please. Leave."

"No! If I cant have you! Well neither can she!" And Samantha raised Banner and Sam in air and slammed them into the ground.

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I really hate this bitch. So I charged.

**A/N: I dislike this chapter greatly. *sigh.* I can make this story 1 more chapter with an epilogue or maybe stretch it out another 2 or 3 chapters. Tell me what you want. Please review.**

**Ps, I counted the wolves I know the names of and it was only nine, but I knew in BD there were def more than that and I thought is was like 16 or something so that how a go that number with 2 more because the vamps have been around more. The 20 vampires are the Cullens, the Denalis including Garrett , and some nomad Banner was friends with. I didn't count Nessie as a vampire because she is till too young in this story. (I imagine this is like 6 months to two after BD.)**


	5. Chapter 5

I leapt onto Samantha tore her arm off. She started to concentrate really hard on me then screeched.

"Aaaahhggg! Why isn't it working!?"

Banner! Of course! In the midst of all of this… crap I forgot he could disable powers.

I jumped back. She was clearly confused.

"Why!? Why!? Tell me! What did you do!?"

"Well, _Sam_," said Banner in a patronizing tone, "I never told you my power. I can disable other powers… I thought it could be of use in this situation."

Samantha huffed, "Just please, give it back! I… I'll leave I promise! Just please, I can't survive with out my power! Please!?"

God, this woman is whiny.

Banner looked over to Edward. "No. Don't. She's lying. She's going to use it on Leah once she gets it back." Edward said.

"How you know that!?"

"I read minds."

"Shit..." she mumbled.

"Alright…fine. I'll leave," she sighed. "Are you sure you won't come with me, Banner?"

"No. Leah is the love of my existence." He stated.

I barked in agreement.

"Okay then. I'll leave you with your _dog_. Goodbye Banner."

"Goodbye Samantha. You have your power back."

She grabbed her arm and ran off to who knows where.

---

"Ooohhh, Leah!"

"Yes, Alice?"

"I have your dress!"

Alice had not seen this coming, but she had known that with vampires and werewolves come problems, so she had two dresses made. Everything was going smoothly now. Banners friend, Tim, had used his power to erase the humans memory of any thing out of the ordinary. I was now getting ready….again.

I slipped on the dress and sat down to have Alice and Rose work on my hair and makeup. Of course they were done in no time.

"Leah, here comes Charlie. Remember don't act like its happened before."

"I know. Thanks."

"Alright. See you out there," she gave a small smile, hugged me, and left.

"Ehem, Leah?" Charlie asked as he slid into the tent.

Here we go.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"I just, uh," He rubbed the back of his neck "wanted to let you know I'm really happy you've accepted me as a father of sorts and that you wanted me to walk me down the aisle and-"

Like before I quickly hugged him. "Oh, _Dad_. I love you too, but I feel like I should be thanking you, for helping me. After… my dad-_dad _died I became a lot more bitter. You helped me."

He gruffed a 'your welcome' and tightened his hold on me. When I pulled back I saw his cheeks were wet. "Oh, Charlie!" I hugged him again.

"It's dad to you!" I looked at him.

"Oh, so you guys are finally tying the knot, hm?" I wondered if I had a knowing smile on my face.

"Eh, well, yes. With you getting married... I figured it was the right time."

I hugged him tighter.

He pulled back. "Okay kid. Enough of this. Time walk down the aisle." And just like Esme could hear him, which she could, the wedding started.

When I walked out, everything was back to normal. The knocked of chair and flowers were now back to perfect and the crowd was staring at me, while I was staring at Banner.

"Second times the charm…" murmured Emmett. Some of the supernatural guests cracked a smile.

Of course, Emmett of all people would crack a joke after everything today.

We had finally made our way to Banner. Have I mentioned he gets more gorgeous every time I see him? Charlie placed my hand in Banners and I begun a life in bliss.

The End.

**A/N: Yeah, that's it. I will have a epilogue up soon though. I might make it kind of for like the whole saga. As in, What I think would be cool or whatever… yeah.  
**


	6. Epilogue

Leah and Banner had one child. A little boy named Harry Samuel Malone. Harry for Leahs late father, and Samuel, for Sam Uley and Samantha, two people who made Leah and Banner the people they are today. Eventually, the Volturi did come. Fortunately, Emmetts arm and half of the Volturi guard being the only causalities. The family lived peacefully until Leah and Banner were killed one day in the woods by a unknown vampire. It was Aro and Heidi. Harry and the local vampires and wolves were just behind them at the time, so the killings were returned. Harry is one half vampire, one quarter human, and one quarter werewolves. He married one of Jacob and Nessies children, Emilie.

**A/N: So, yeah.  
**


End file.
